Embarrassment
by AliasStars
Summary: Because the day Rin finds out about her demon mate's Frozen-themed boxers is the day that Sesshomaru will throw himself off of the nearest cliff.


**So. Busy days. As I was leafing through Google Drive, I found this little gem. Or... Uh... More like a diamond in the rough. Or ... A pearl in the rough. So. Since this one required no real writing on my part- just simple editing -I decided to upload it cause what the heck. Enjoy, and drop a review!**

**I own neither Frozen nor the wonderful Inuyasha. What I do own consists of a truffle, a small, worn down eraser, a teddy bear, and my imagination. in case you were curious.**

* * *

**Embarrassment**

Because the day Rin finds out about her demon mate's Frozen-themed boxers is the day that Sesshomaru will throw himself off of the nearest cliff.

* * *

Sesshomaru cannot believe this is happening.

He knows that Rin had mentioned that all of his whites were in the washer, but Sesshomaru didn't realize that she meant literally everything he owned was sopping wet and mixed in with all of her underwear in the washer (even though she knew that bothered him). Literally. Everything. The demon brushes his pearly silver strands from his honey eyes and stares into the abyss of wet clothing. How long would it take to hair dry one of those…? Too long.

Sesshomaru Takahashi is nothing if not punctual, and if he can't find at least one pair of boxers to wear, he is going to have to go commando to the work-related dinner party. And as much as that will thrill Rin, teasing her will have to wait. The party is a very important one, and Sesshomaru has a deal to seal with one of the hosts. The demon lets out a long, frustrated sigh and makes his way over to his drawers, rummaging through them with the tip of one claw. The towel is still wrapped around his midriff and trails to the floor, and as he scours through his clothing, a certain pair of slender arms creeps around his waist.

"Maru, you look so yummy in a towel." Rin's warm, sweet voice trails to his ears familiarly, and an unconscious smirk runs the length of Sesshomaru's face as he turns very slightly to look at her. Deciding it best not to express his underwear problem, (for she will surely tell him not to wear any) he lifts her fingers to his mouth and runs his lips along her knuckles.

"Unfortunately, you will have to wait outside, my mate. I must change."

"Why can't I come with you?" He feels her smiling against his cooling skin and mentally chokes; he absolutely must not let Rin know of his problem.

"Because, mate, I want it to be a surprise." he hastily improvises. After pouting her way through each defense of his heart, Rin finally relents, taking herself (and the smell of vanilla and earthiness) out of his walk-in closet. He sighs as he clicks the lock into the vertical position, a shadow of dread falling across his handsome face.

He has no other option.

Glancing beneath the door as if worried Rin will barge in once more, Sesshomaru lightly crosses to the back of the closet where a hastily wrapped up plastic bag has been jammed beneath some clothes he meant to give to charity. This is his last resort, his shameful secret. Ripping the handles open resentfully, Sesshomaru looks down at the unopened plastic package of Frozen themed adult boxers, a prank gift from Inuyasha last Christmas. A disgusted sneer turns his mouth down; Rin forced him to watch the Disney movie shortly after it came out, and Sesshomaru loathed the very mention of the film to his core. Those nagging voices, constantly singing "Let it Go" everywhere he went…. It was absolute torture. Even worse, Rin was infatuated with the cheerful, self-esteem boosting song and would sing it everywhere for the next two months.

Of course, being the kind, sensitive half-brother he was, Inuyasha could think of only one more way to use Frozen to hit Sesshomaru at a personal level- to lavish upon him a set of Frozen-themed boxers. They are plastered in pictures of Olaf the snowman- creature -thing and 'cute' little bobsleds. Fortunately, Rin had yet to lay eyes on the foul creation; rather, Sesshomaru was on a campaign to make sure she never did. He had meant to donate the boxers to charity with the first opportunity he got, but he'd forgotten as it disappeared beneath all the other clothes. And now, they are making a reappearance as the only set of underwear he has to wear.

His dignity suffering almost immeasurably, Sesshomaru tears open the packaging with one claw and eyes the offending material with a dark look. Were Inuyasha here, (which he is thankfully not) he would have melted into a puddle of tears at how pathetic Sesshomaru looked with the bright blue underwear framing his (very nice) legs. Quickly wanting to take pity on his poor eyes as they gaze in the mirror, Sesshomaru rapidly proceeds to dress in the rest of his outfit, complete with a gold tie. As long as nothing goes wrong, the evening will end without any problems, and then he can rid himself of the underwear the next morning.

* * *

Sometimes, when Sesshomaru stands beside Rin, he feels genuinely shadowed by her. She feels the same way around him, as she's expressed, but she is so stunningly beautiful tonight that he definitely feels lucky all over again. Her hair is coiled up, only a few dark, silky strands escaping the updo and framing her pretty heart shaped face, and she is draped in a gold gown that makes it look like she is wrapped in sunlight when she walks. The evening has already started well enough, and Rin looks like she is enjoying herself.

One of the dog demon's greatest concerns was that Rin, feeling overwhelmed by the new, lavish lifestyle filled with parties thrown by celebrities and fine dining, would leave him, but she seemed to incorporate herself quite well. She immersed herself into studying eating styles and habits, how to place her utensils at the end of the meal, and how to turn down a dish with grace. And now, looking at her, people probably wondered whether it was she who married into the family or Sesshomaru.

"Maru, you seem a bit uncomfortable." Her voice echoes into his ear again, lilting with mild concern. "Are you alright?"

The truth is that the boxers are perhaps a size too small for Sesshomaru, but he doesn't say it. "I'm alright, Rin." he murmurs instead, allowing her to clasp her hands tightly around his upper arm. She still gets slightly nervous when it comes to presenting herself in front of many people at once.

"Shall we sit?" she suggests, gesturing to the long dinner table. Sesshomaru desperately wants to step into the bathroom and take care of the problem his boxers are causing him, (dreadful things) but Rin ends up pulling him, apparently unaware of the look on his face.

As they sit beside each other, Sesshomaru's look of dread has apparently yet to vanish. Comfortable seating is a no-no, considering how tight the damn things are. Certainly Inuyasha did not think that Sesshomaru was _his _small size, did he? But then again, the half-demon probably figured that Sesshomaru would never even wear a blasted pair of Frozen boxers, so this is all on the older demon.

"Maru, you look constipated." Rin says through her teeth as she smiles at an unfamiliar acquaintance, a giggle escaping her parted lips. "Even more so than usual, I mean. Are you actually okay?"

Sesshomaru opens his mouth to say something most likely rude, but he is thankfully cut off before doing anything he regrets. "My friends, although we are celebrating my birthday, I would like to remind all of you that I have signed off on a deal with the …." The guest of honor, a careful, wispy man with hair that settled against his head like white feathers, eyes Sesshomaru for a moment. "..._Amiable _Mr. Takahashi." Rin snorts at his choice of words and quickly responds to Sesshomaru's narrow glare by coughing into her napkin.

The demon lifts his glass of bubbly gold liquid towards Tono, fluidly rising to his feet.

_rrRRRIP!_

For a moment, Sesshomaru Takahashi thinks he may be dreaming.

Such an embarrassment is unbefitting for him at all; hell, the last time he embarrassed himself, Inuyasha was still an ignorable little fetus- (Young Sesshomaru accidentally drank laxative laced tea meant for his grandmother, but it took years of blackmail for him to rid himself of that memory). But as he looks down at Rin, whose eyes are opened so wide that they look as though they might fall out, and Tono, whose eyes are also fixed upon his thigh, he realizes it can mean only one thing:

Olaf has made an appearance.

For a single moment in his eternal life, Sesshomaru has no idea what his next move is. Run? Sit back down? Act as if nothing happened? He opts with freezing in place, his hand still suspending the delicate wineglass in midair.

"..."

Rin breaks the tension by scrambling to her feet. "Ah!" she clasps her hands together, wrapping her arm around a stupefied Sesshomaru and moving so that her body cleverly conceals the not-very-subtle tear. "The deal, great news, really. Mm, appetizers." she neatly picks up a hors d'oeuvre and pops it into her mouth, making an effort to chew and swallow. "Delicious, you should all dig in." She gives them all a sweet, open-eyed look that albeit forces the awkward group of people to look away from Sesshomaru and instead at the food. "Come on," she whispers to her disintegrating husband, pulling him away.

When they are finally in the family bathroom, Sesshomaru remains in a corner, staring at the mirror. Rin tsks, kneeling down beside his leg and fingering the jagged tear in his pants. "I don't know what you ripped it on, but you did it well." She just gazes at Olaf for a minute, and Olaf gazes back with that goofy smile. Sesshomaru cringes mentally in horrified embarrassment.

"..."

And then Rin is laughing.

She's laughing so hard it's a wonder she's breathing, her lissome form crumpled over the marble floor. "O- Oh, _Maru!" _she wheezes, and he scowls, nearly _pouts _as he tries in vain to cover the tear with the palm of his rather large hand. "_Your f-face!" _She's obviously referring to the moody, sulky expression he's wearing, and, at its sight, she dissolves into a series of giggles once more. "Oh, my love." she staggers to her feet, still buckled over from how hard she's been laughing. "Oh, my poor dear." Flicking away tears with gold-lined nails, she refocuses her brilliant, light-flecked eyes on his face. Laughing slightly, she snaps open her beaded brown clutch, takes out a needle, and leafs through some fabric squares before drawing one out that's relatively the same shade as his pants. Pursing her lips over the needle, she kneels next to the tear and carefully sews the patch behind it. "I admire your sense in fashion, dearest." she says saucily around the needle, winking at him.

Sesshomaru groans, sitting down so as to be at the same level as she is. "Please don't remind me of it, mate. It was not my idea; you are the one, after all, who put all our whites into the washer."

Rin blinks at him. "No, I didn't."

Sesshomaru looks from the tear to her face. "...Yes, you did. I couldn't find a single one in my drawer."

Rin is slowly dissolving into laughter once more. "Oh, Maru, they were in a basket beside the washer."

"_What?" _he chokes, his voice demanding her to repeat herself and yet dreading to hear a recount of his own stupidity. "What are you talking about?"

"More than half of your underwear," She crawls forward to plant a kiss on his nose, her palms situated on either side of the one leg he has stretched out, "Was in a basket beside the washer."

Sesshomaru's growl of supreme irritation echoes throughout the bathroom. "For the love of Kami-"

Rin is examining the waistband of the Frozen boxers, which taunts him. He now wishes, more than ever, that the pair of underwear had been his latest addition to the fire in the fireplace. He groans once more, pressing his hand to cover his exasperated visage. "This Sesshomaru demands a time machine," he says direly, opening one eye to look at her.

"And this Rin thinks that Mr. Takahashi has simply goofed up." Rin plants another smooch on his nose, and, whining just the tiniest bit, Sesshomaru noses the crook of her neck in return.

"Thank you for your help, mate."

"Anytime, my love." she responds grandly, her fingers hooked into the hem of her dress. "And let me show you something."

He quirks an eyebrow as she draws up the heavy skirts, revealing…

His eyes slam shut; the urge to slam his palm into his face is nearly irresistible. "Rin-"

Her returning giggle is mischievous. "Who thought we would have matched underwear today, Maru?" Laughter like bell chimes echoes into the air as Sesshomaru shakes his head back and forth.

"Am I right in assuming those were a gift from Kagome?"

"Impeccable guesser you are." Rin's mouth brushes the underside of his chin, and he slides his hand just beneath the dress to cup her thigh. She gasps, a breathless little sound, and makes a cute, scrunched up face at him. "Not now, Maru!" She wraps her fists into his coat, tugging him towards her for a hard kiss before making her sleek getaway. He shakes his head after her, smiling and following.

That woman, he fears, will never stop stunning him. And…. He eyes the tear before looking after his wife.

_That Frozen underwear is coming off today._

* * *

Later that night, as Rin's leg is draped over his and as his hand absently strokes her beautifully messy locks down, he speaks up.

"I suppose an explanation is necessary," he says offhandedly, a soft and sharp intake of breath echoing in the air as Rin absently traces his abdomen. She makes a soft, cooing noise as a sign that she's listening, her other arm wrapped snugly around his waist. He sighs, allowing her ministrations so long as they don't get in the way of his breathing. Even though it's too late for that. "Inuyasha 'gifted' me these a while back upon realizing I loathed the film." He said shortly, his silver-white eyelashes fluttering a little as she absently traces her delicate digits along the inside of his thigh.

"Mm." She rolls on her back to look at him. "Kagome gave me these last Christmas…" She scouts for the frayed remains, as Sesshomaru had not been merciful in shredding them right off of her. (Nor did he regret it- He was tired of _Frozen _thwarting him.)

Sesshomaru quirks an eyebrow, turning on his side to face her. "Oh, really? That's the same time my idiot, half breed brother 'gifted' me mine." Rin begins to laugh once more, and in an attempt to cease her laughter for the sake of his own stinging pride, he leans over her vulnerable form, leaving burning, sweet, harsh kisses against her collarbone. He peppers her with well-deserved affection, is intimate in a way both gentle and cross.

"You've been spiting me." he whispers, right beneath the lobe of her ear as he nips at it. "It's alluring," he admits, before swooping down to barrage her with more tender pecks. "But irritating at the same time."

She pouts, embracing his sturdy neck with her slender limbs. "Can't I be assertive, too? I did help you out today." she huffs, red spreading across the canvas of her face and shadowing her delicate, petite features. Dropping one more kiss against her button nose, he smirks and retreats.

"You're right, I owe you a great deal for taking care of my problem earlier," he admits, leafing a long, curly strand of dark hair from her skin with the tip of his claw. He sighs, drawing his hands to himself and closing his eyes in irritation. "Think of how they must see me now- Takahashi, owner of the Frozen boxers and responsible for a shameful clothing gaffe during the revealing of the most important deal in a decade-"

Rin's light weight is suddenly evenly spread across the top of his form, and he lifts his hands automatically to cup her supple backside and pull her closer. She giggles, tendrils of hair hanging down in a curtain around her as she runs her thumb along his cheekbone.

"Don't worry, my love," she assures, leaning down to touch her nose to his. "They won't remember forever, so long as someone else's embarrassment is in the future." She smiles once more, now mischievously, and murmurs, "After all, they must learn to just…." With a quick movement, she snaps the waistband of those stupid boxers and brushes her mouth along his angular jawline before whispering:

"_Let it go."_

He groans.

* * *

**Okay, so ... This is my apology for everything taking so long. I'm surprised I'm even uploading- (it's exam week). I don't want to promise anything, but winter break starts soon... And maybe, just maybe, updates are in the near future. ;) Also, I'm pretty sure this story makes me a bona fide hypocrite, because I'm not even a big fan of Frozen... Anyway. Thanks for reading!**

**-AliasStars**


End file.
